My Savior and My Love
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Her boyfriend beats her, but she tells no one. After one of his attacks, she is found and a relationship blossoms into romance for two best friends. Mostly HPxOC, some RonxLuna and GinnyxDean. instead of Herms, it's Jamie! R&R, pleasey!
1. I Don't Want To Hurt Anymore

Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Hurt Anymore

Jamie cowered against the wall, putting up her arms to block his attacks. He looked down at her and snarled, "Put your arms down! NOW!" She obeyed, terrified at what he might do. He raised his hand and brought it down hard, slapping her full across her face, and she cried out in pain. She could taste blood in her mouth, and she let out a small whimper.

He picked her up roughly and slammed her against the wall, and he brought his knee up and it connected with her ribs, making her grunt and fall to the floor. He sneered, and he picked her up again, and he bit her neck, causing a squeal of pain to escape from her lips. He whispered huskily, "You have no idea how much you turn me on when you scream in pain like that!"

Jamie said feebly, "Please, stop! ", but he ignored her and threw her down on the floor, and her head smacked against the floor with such force that she was knocked unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was walking back to Gryffindor Tower when he heard noises coming from a nearby classroom, but he figured that it was just a couple of hormone-driven students. He started to walk away, but the door to the classroom opened, so he hid. He peeked around the corner and saw Blaise Zabini walking away with a smirk on his face.

Harry wondered what he was up to, so he went to the classroom and opened the door. What he saw floored him. Jamie was laying on the floor, and she was so badly beat up that she almost looked dead. Harry said, "Jamie!" and he ran over to her and tried to wake her up, but she didn't. He immediately picked her up bridal-style and carried her all the way to the hospital wing.

When Jamie woke up later, she had no idea where she was, but then the hospital wing slowly came into focus. Harry was sitting beside her bed in a chair, and Jamie sat up and said, "Harry, what happened?" he looked up and hugged her tightly, saying, "Jamie, thank god! I found you in a classroom that Zabini had just left. He beat you, didn't he?"

Jamie looked away and said quietly, "Don't worry about it, Harry. That's my problem. It's not your business." Harry looked at her and said incredulously, "It's not my business if an enemy is hurting someone I lo…," but he stopped short. Jamie said, "Harry?" He then said gently, "Jamie, don't ever say that something that's hurting you isn't my business. It is my business , because.." Jamie said, " Because?" Harry looked up at her and said the words that she had been dying to hear since 4th year. " I love you, Jamie."


	2. My Light In A Dark World

Chapter 2: My Light In a Dark World

I gasped, not sure what he had just said. I wanted to throw myself into his arms, cry and tell him that I loved him too, but I couldn't. Not after what Blaise had said after I told him that I was in love with Harry.

_FLASHBACK-----_

"I'm leaving you, Blaise. I love Harry, and I can't take any more of your toture. You don't really love me, you just wanted an outlet for your pent up rage and sexual tension. Well, guess what? I'm not your play toy. I'M THROUGH!"

I turned to leave, but he grabbed me, spun me around and threw me onto the floor. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "That's too bad, love. I guess you have two options: stay with me, or try to run to Potter and see what I do to him and to you! If you leave me, first I'll hurt him, then I'll make him watch as I kill you, and I'll kill him. It's your choice!"

I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to my Harry, so I threw myself at Blaise, tears running down my face, and said, "No, I'll do anything, don't hurt Harry! Please! I'll stay with you, I'll stay!"

_END FLASHBACK-----_

I looked up at Harry and was about to say something, but just then Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and told me that I could leave. I got out of the bed, snatched up my things, then left as quickly as I could. It broke my heart not to be with Harry, and as I shut the door behind me, I whispered, as tears flowed down my face, "I love you too, Harry."

Later, when I was up in my room, I was sitting on my bed playing my guitar(A/N: The way I made Jamie, I wanted her to be a little like me, so I threw in some things for her to do that I like to do! Okay, back 2 da story!), and I was at peace with everything. When I finished, I heard a voice say, "Wow, I had no idea you played the guitar, Mimi! That sounded great!" Harry moved into my room, but I couldn't stand to be near him after what happened earlier, so I looked away and said, "Harry, please leave." He got quiet, then said, "Okay, sure." He started to walk away, but his footstep stopped, and I heard him say, rather sharply, "No."

I turned and saw that he was still standing near my bedpost, but now he looked angry. He came over to me and said, "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong with you. Why won't you look at me? Is it because of what I said earlier? If it is, I'll take it back,.." , but I said quickly, "No, Harry! Please don't!" He said, "Then what the bloody hell is it? Why won't you tell me?" Then, I let it slip, not thinking about the consequences. I said, "I love you too, Harry!"

He blinked, then said, "Really? You do? This is great!" I looked away again and said, "No, it's not. As much as I love you, Harry, I-I can't be with you!" He said, "Why not?" Then I stood up and faced him, saying, "It's complicated, Harry. Just, please understand…", but he cut me off, saying loudly, "No, I don't understand! I won't! If you love me then why can't we be together? Is it because of Zabini? Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him!"

I moved towards him and said, "No, Harry, leave Blaise alone, please!" Now he started shouting, yelling, "WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE HIM? WHY CAN'T YOU SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR ME, JAMIE? WHY?" By then, I was very, very upset, and I wheeled around to face him, my face screwed up in anger, and yelled, "BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM, HARRY! YOU DON'T KNOW THE SITUATION! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Now, tears were flowing freely from my eyes, and I grabbed the bedpost, sobbing uncontrollably, and I slid down it, saying, "I don't know what to do! I'm scared!" I came to rest on my knees, and Harry moved around to me and kneeled down in front of me, saying "Jamie, tell me! Tell me what's wrong. Please?" I said quietly, "He said – he said he would kill me in front of you, then kill you if I tried to leave him! I couldn't let anything happen to you, so – so I told him that I would stay with him, to protect you." Harry said gently, "Jamie, look at me." I didn't turn my head, so he put his hand on my cheek and said, in a voice tender yet full of determination, "Jamison Erin McGinnis, look at me!" He only said my full name when he joked around, but know that he was serious he said it in a way that made my whole body tremble.

I turned my head and looked at him, and he said, "You know that I would never let anyone hurt you _or_ myself, right? I can handle Zabini. Besides, I won't give that pathetic worm the honor of killing me anyways! I'll always protect you, Jamie. I love you, so much!" I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder, him holding me and stroking my hair lovingly. I said to him, "I love you too, Harry! I love you so much!"

As he held me, I knew that I could always count on him to be there for me. He would never let anyone hurt me, I knew he wouldn't. Harry was my world, and I lived for him. Just like he lived for me, every day.


	3. A New Romance and A Threat

Chapter 3: A New Romance and A Threat

After Jamie and Harry's talk in the Head's dorms, they had been inseparable. Every one who saw them could tell you that it's like they were joined at the hip. Word had spread fast of their new relationship, and a couple of students ( I'll give you 1 guess as to who those students are) found out and told all of the Slytherins, including one very handsome and very angry " boyfriend" of Jamie's. He decided to do something about it.

Jamie was about to meet Harry downstairs, and she couldn't wait. She still couldn't believe that he felt the same way about her. She loved him so much, that it hurt her when he was away from her. He filled an empty place in her heart that had been there ever since she and Blaise started dating. She picked out an outfit, laid it out on her bed, and went to take a shower. She turned on the water, dropped her towel and stepped inside. She stuck her face under the water and let it run over her hair, and she stood there and relaxed as the hot water poured over her.

Jamie ran her hands over her face and sighed, thinking of Harry, her sweet Harry. 'My Harry. I like the sound of that!', she thought, and she giggled happily. Then, she thought she heard a noise, so she turned the shower off and said, "Harry? Love, is that you?" She listened, the silence being slightly eerie. She opened the shower door, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and stepped out. She strained her ears to try and hear any noise, and suddenly, she got the feeling that she was being…..watched. Jamie said again, "Okay, Harry. If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny!" Then, before she had time to think, a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her backwards, muffling her screams as she tried to escape her attacker.

She was dragged into her bedroom, and thrown onto her bed. The assailant climbed on top of Jamie, and she realized, to her horror, that it was Blaise! 'Oh, no! He must've found out about me and Harry!' Jamie started to try and fight him off, kicking and scratching everywhere she could reach. He placed a silencing spell on her, and he moved his hand and said, " Dear, dear Jamie. You really thought you could keep this from me? I told you to stay with me, but you chose not to listen. I'm going to have to teach you what happens when you disobey me!" Blaise drew back his fist, and Jamie's eyes grew wide with horror. He punched her in the stomach, hard, and Jamie buckled and stopped fighting him. He then slapped her hard repeatedly in the face, until her lip was split open and she had bruises on her.

Blaise then kissed her neck roughly, and he bit into her neck hard, making a large scrape and causing blood to pour everywhere. He suddenly sat up, hearing Harry coming up the stairs. He said, "This isn't over, bitch!", and he jumped off of Jamie, grabbed his broom, jumped onto it and took off out of the window. Harry pushed open Jamie's door, saying, "Jamie, love? What's taking so long?" Harry stopped dead as he saw Jamie. He ran over to her and helped her up, asking, "Mimi, what happened?" She tried to speak, but no sound came out. Harry took the spell off of her, and said again, "Jamie, who did this to you?'

Jamie said, "Blaise!" Harry's eyes clouded over with anger, and he jumped up and said, "I'm going to kill him!" Jamie grabbed his hand, crying out, "No, Harry, please! I think he broke my ribs. Take me to the Hospital Wing, please?" He said, "Of course, love. Come on." Harry swept Jamie into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the Hospital Wing, yet again. Something had to be done about this, and Harry was going to make sure of that.

Jamie was released, and she and Harry went back to the Head's dorms and sat on the couch. Harry was staring into the fire moodily, thinking of some way to get Zabini back. Jamie looked at him and said, "I know what you're thinking, Harry. You can't attack him, let Dumbledore deal with it!" Harry looked at his girlfriend incredulously and said, "You can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing? Jamie, this is the second time that I've found you beaten! It was hard enough when we were just friends, but now that you're my girlfriend, I can't leave this alone!" Jamie looked near tears and grabbed his hand, saying, "Love, I'm not asking you to not do anything about it! I'm just saying to tell Dumbledore and let him handle it! I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me!"

Jamie had started crying, and Harry's hard gaze softened, and he pulled her into his arms, kissed her on her forehead and said, "Okay, love! I won't go after Zabini myself, I'll tell Dumbledore. Please, Mimi, stop crying! I hate it when you cry, sweety! Please, it's okay, don't cry!" Jamie whispered, "I love you, Harry!" He smiled, kissed her forehead again and said, "I love you, too, Mimi!" Harry tilted Jamie's head up, placed a sweet kiss on her lips, and they laid together on the couch, staring into the fire.


	4. The Talent Show

Chapter 4: The Talent Show

After the fiasco with Blaise, Harry never left Jamie alone. He went everywhere with her, except in the loo, but he stood outside. Jamie loved Harry, and she respected the fact that he loved her so much to want to protect her, but he was starting to really get on her nerves.

It reached breaking point when Jamie was getting out of the shower. She turned off the water, opened the door and stepped out, when she heard a sharp intake of breath. She turned her head to the right and gasped, saying softly, "Harry!"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but whatever it was flew out of his mind when he saw Jamie. He just stood there, gaping like a fish and staring at his girlfriend's naked body.

Jamie was frozen by Harry's emerald-green eyes raking over her, and her first notion to cover herself was temporarily forgotten. She watched as his eyes took in her chest, where they stayed for a while (making her blush), then they traveled down to her flat stomach, where the slight hint of a six-pack was starting to show.

Harry's eyes then glanced down a bit, and he inhaled sharply as he saw that small patch of ebony curls that led to her center. That was what broke Jamie's reverie, and she grabbed a towel and, picking up her bottle of body scrub, she shouted, "GET OUT, HARRY!!" and she pitched the bottle at his head with amazing speed and strength.

Harry came out of his daze just in time to see the bottle come flying at his head, and hearing her shout, he ducked the heavy bottle and said, "Mia, I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry!" He then left the bathroom and waited for her to come out.

Once Jamie got dressed in her boy shorts and an old Quidditch jersey of Harry's, she came out of the bathroom, towel-drying her hair. She then sat down on her bed next to Harry, and when he leant over to kiss her, she turned her head. She then turned to him and said, "Harry, love, we have to talk." Harry's face immediately fell, and he said, "Nothing good can come of those four words" and Jamie smiled and said, "Harry, it's about the way you've been acting lately." She then said, "Now, I know that you love me, Harry…" and he cut her off, saying, "Oh, so much! You have no idea how much" and Jamie said, "Harry! Can I please talk?" He looked sheepish and muttered, "Sorry."

Jamie sighed and said, "It's okay. As I was saying, I know that you love me, but lately you've been going completely overboard with the protecting me thing. I mean, following me when I have to use the loo, not even giving me any breathing room? I can take care of myself, Harry." Harry let out a heavy breath, and he put his hands on top of Jamie's, saying, "I know you can, love. It's just that, I've known you ever since we were 3 years old. Back then, I thought of you as my best friend, and my sister. I've always had a strong urge to protect you. Now, with our relationship at a new level, I feel an even bigger need to protect you, from everything that may try to hurt you. I guess sometimes I forget how powerful of a witch you really are. I'm sorry, Mia. I'll back off and let you protect yourself." Jamie smiled, and Harry put an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, but Jamie said, "Oh, and no more walking in on me in the shower without saying something, all right?" Harry pouted and said, "Fine. Spoil my fun" and Jamie laughed and reached over, lightly tickling his ribs. Harry sniggered, and he grabbed her hand and fell on top of her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her sweetly.

The next day, Harry and Jamie were walking with Ron, Luna, Ginny and Dean down to the Great Hall, and as they neared it, they saw a huge group of students clustered around the outside wall of the Great Hall. It appeared that they were reading something, and as the group got closer, the crowd started to disperse, and the four moved up and Ron read out loud the sign that was hanging from a tack in the wall:

**HOGWARTS IS HOSTING A TALENT SHOWCASE!**

**Anyone wishing to sign up, print your name at the bottom of the sheet.**

**You are limited to two songs each, with or without instrumental help.**

**I have lifted the technology wards, so if anyone plays an instrument hooked up to an **

**amplifier, then by all means, go for it!**

**Bands and solos are welcome, as are dancers and poets.**

**The date of the show is approximately in 1 week and a half , November 11.**

**Have fun preparing, and, erm……ROCK ON!**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed, and the others said the same. Harry looked to Ron and Dean, and he said, "What d'you reckon, guys? Get the band together?" They looked at each other, then to Harry, and they said at the same time, "HELL YEAH, MATE!"

Harry, Jamie, Ron, Luna, Dean and Ginny proceeded to put their names on the sheet, and they went off to find Seamus, the other guy in the band. He was more than happy to join the talent show, and just as ecstatic as Ron and Dean to get the band going again. The girls were too, as they had a band of their own, including Lavender, named Girlz Gone Good, or 3G.

So, the rehearsals began. Harry, Dean, Ron and Seamus had formed their band their second year also, and they played together off and on, and the guys played the parts opposite their respective girlfriends, oddly enough. Harry sang and played lead guitar, Ron played bass guitar, Seamus played the keyboard, and Dean was on drums, and the name of their band was WizRock. The boys and the girls agreed not to tell each other the songs they were singing, and to keep them a surprise for the talent show.

The day before the talent show, Harry and Jamie went to Prof. Dumbledore and told him about Blaise and his antics with Jamie. Dumbledore said, "I see. Well, the only fitting solution is expulsion. I shall see to his punishment immediately." Jamie said, "Um, Sir?" and he said, "Yes, Miss McGinnis?" She said, "Could you possibly hold off on dealing with Blaise?" and he said softly, "Why would you want me to do that, Miss McGinnis?" and she smirked and said, "Because, I have my own revenge to exact upon Mr. Zabini!"

The day of the talent show dawned bright and sunny, if not a little cool. Harry and Jamie woke up and dressed in their respective outfits for their performances, and they headed down to the Great Hall to get ready. Once they got there, they went backstage with Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Dean and waited for their turns to come up. In no time at all, it was Luna's turn. She stepped out onto the stage, wearing a short blue denim mini-skirt, a black t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, bearing the words "BACK OFF!" in white, and white and black Converses. She had a black headband in her hair, and dark eye shadow that brought out her pale blue eyes. The music started to play, and she swayed in time with the beat, singing:

_**I might be the way everybody likes to say**_

_**I know what you're thinking about me**_

_**There might be a day, you might have a certain way**_

_**But you don't have my luxuries**_

_**(hook)**_

_**And it's me, I know, I know my name 'cause I say it proud**_

_**everything I want I always do,**_

_**Looking for the right track, always on the wrong track**_

_**But are you catchin' all these tracks that I'm layin' down for you?**_

_**(chorus)**_

_**There's a song I was listening to, up all night**_

_**There's a voice I'm hearing sayin' it's alright**_

_**When I'm happy I am sad, but it's all good**_

_**It's not that complicated, I'm just misunderstood**_

_**There might be a day, everything it goes my way**_

_**Can't you think I know I'm superfly?**_

_**I might see a world, in a world inside of you**_

_**Then I just might say goodbye!**_

_**(2**__**nd**__** hook)**_

_**And it's my name, I know, I say it loud, cuz I'm really proud**_

_**Of all the things I used to do**_

_**Well it's the wrong track, lookin' for the right track**_

_**And are you catchin' all these tracks that I'm layin' down for you?**_

_**(2**__**nd**__** chorus)**_

_**There's a song I was listening to, up all night**_

_**There's a voice I'm hearing, sayin' it's alright**_

_**I was taken for granted, but it's all good**_

_**Cuz I'll do it again, I'm just misunderstood**_

_**Yeah, I'll do it again, I'm just misunderstood!**_

Once she was done, everyone applauded and whistled for her, and she bowed quickly and rushed backstage, where everyone congratulated her and Ron kissed her sweetly and said, "Nice one, babe!", to which she responded, "Thank you, dear."

Then, it was Ginny's turn, and she went out on the stage, wearing a maroon halter top, a black skirt and a pair of maroon ballet flats. As the music started, she took a deep breath, and she started:

_**Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me**_

_**Everyday, it's as if I play a part**_

_**Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world,**_

_**But I cannot fool my heart**_

_**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside? **_

**_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in,  
But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_**

**_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_**

**_There's a heart that must be free to fly,  
That burns with a need to know the reason why!_**

**_Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_**

Ginny got all of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw standing and applauding her; Even some of the Slytherins who weren't like Malfoy and his lot. She went backstage and the group applauded her too.

Jamie was next, and she looked at Harry and winked, and he grinned at her. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, open-toed, heeled white sandals, and a white peasant top. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a white scarf, and she had on a pair of silver hoop earrings that she borrowed from Ginny.

She went over to the microphone stand, and she took the microphone out of the holder and moved the stand to the side of the stage. She then said, "This song goes out to someone who kept trying to get back on my good side after treating me like shit. He keeps trying to get back with me, and confronting me in pubs. Well, no more. Get a life, you son-of-a-bitch!" She sought out Blaise in the audience, and he had a look of outrage on his face, making her smirk. The music started, and she started moving to the upbeat tune, and she held the microphone up and sang:

**_Check it out, going out on a late night,_**

**_Looking tight, feeling nice, it's a cockfight_**

**_I can tell, I just know that it's going down tonight_**

**_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them_**

**_At the bar, six shots, just beginning_**

**_That's when dickhead put his hands on me,_**

**_but you see_**

**_I'm not here for your entertainment, you don't really wanna mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_And you know it's over, before it began_**

**_Keep your drink, just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight!_**

**_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck_**

**_Wanna dance by myself, guess you're out of luck_**

**_Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one. Buh-bye!_**

**_Listen up, it's just not happening_**

**_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_**

**_Just let me have my fun tonight,_**

**_Aiight?_**

**_I'm not here for you entertainment, you don't really wanna mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_And you know it's over, before it began_**

**_Keep your drink, just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight!_**

**_In the corner with your boys, you bet 'em 5 bucks,_**

**_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_**

**_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see,_**

**_So quit spilling your drinks on me!_**

**_(spoken)_**

**_"You know who you are. High-fivin', talkin' shit, but you're going home alone tonight, _**

**_Aren't cha?"_**

**_'Cuz I'm not here for you entertainment, you don't really wanna mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_And you know it's over, before it began_**

**_Keep your drink, just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight!_**

**_I'm not here for you entertainment, you don't really wanna mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_And you know it's over, before it began_**

**_Keep your drink, just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight!_**

Jamie finished, and she smiled at the crowd as they all gave a thunderous amount of applause, and Blaise sat scowling in the Slytherin section, causing her to smirk again.

She ran backstage to change into the band outfit, and as she ran off, Harry grabbed her around her waist and planted a huge kiss on her cheek, saying, "You did great, love. That asshole deserved it!"

The boys did their performances, which included a very touching serenade to Jamie from Harry (John Legend's "So High"), and Ron doing a little Maroon 5 (Sunday Morning) to Luna. Then, the guys went out on stage and set up their instruments and the amps, and Harry walked up to the mike and said, "Hey, everyone. This song is for those people (and he looked pointedly at Draco and his crew) who said that our band wouldn't make it, and for us being as bad as them in telling them the same."

Harry turned to the guys and then said, "3, 2, 1!" and they started playing a rock song, and Harry, strumming his guitar, went up to the mike:

**_You said we'd never get this far_**

**_You said your words, we played a part_**

**_Said your two-cents, now it's our turn_**

**_So sit down, shut up! Are you ready?_**

**_So you think you know how the story goes_**

**_Are you ready for this?_**

**_(All the guys)_**

**_Sit down! Are you ready for this?_**

**_Shut up! Are you ready for this?_**

**_Stand up! Are you ready for this?_**

**_Restrain,  
Are you ready?  
_**

**_(Ron)_**

**_I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now, it's your turn  
So stand up and scream are you ready?_**

**_So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?_**

**_(All the guys)_**

**_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?_**

**_Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?  
_**

**_(All the guys)_**

**_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?_**

The guys stopped playing, and Dumbledore then walked up and said, "Thank you, boys. You may go stand backstage. Now let's welcome the girls of 3G!"

Jamie, Ginny, Luna and Lavender came out on stage with their instruments, and they hooked up whatever needed to be hooked up, and Luna stepped up to the mike and said, "This song is for our boyfriends. We love you guys!" Ginny tapped her drumsticks together, counting out, "1, 2, 3!" and the girls started a pop tune. Jamie did the same thing Harry did, and she stepped up, playing her ocean blue guitar, and she sang:

**_You make me feel out of my element,_**

**_Like I'm walking on broken glass_**

**_Like my world's spinning in slow motion,_**

**_and you're moving to fast……_**

**_(All the girls)_**

**_Were you right? Was I wrong?_**

**_Were you weak? Was I strong?_**

**_Yeah, both of us broken, caught in the moment_**

**_We lived and we loved,_**

**_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_**

**_But the planets all aligned,_**

**_When you looked into my eyes, and just like that _**

**_The chemicals react_**

**_The chemicals react_**

**_(Luna)_**

**_You make me feel out of my element,_**

**_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_**

**_Like the tides' pulling me in deeper_**

**_Makin' it harder to breathe……_**

**_(Jamie and Luna)_**

**_We cannot deny how we feel inside_**

**_We cannot deny_**

**_(All the girls)_**

**_Were you right? Was I wrong?_**

**_Were you weak? Was I strong?_**

**_Yeah, both of us broken, caught in the moment_**

**_We lived and we loved,_**

**_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_**

**_But the planets all aligned,_**

**_When you looked into my eyes, and just like that _**

**_The chemicals react_**

**_The chemicals react_**

**_(Ginny and Lavender)_**

**_Kaleidoscope of colors,_**

**_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_**

**_(Jamie and Luna join)_**

**_Shining down on both of us_**

**_(Luna)_**

**_Don't let us lose it_**

**_(Jamie)_**

**_(Don't let us lose it)_**

**_(All the girls)_**

**_Were you right? Was I wrong?_**

**_Were you weak? Was I strong?_**

**_Yeah, both of us broken, caught in the moment_**

**_We lived and we loved,_**

**_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_**

**_(All the girls)_**

**_We lived_**

**_We loved _**

**_We hurt_**

**_We jumped_**

**_We're right_**

**_We're wrong_**

**_We're weak_**

**_We're strong_**

**_We lived to love_**

**_(All the girls)_**

**_But the planets all aligned,_**

**_When you looked into my eyes, and just like that _**

**_Watch the chemicals react_**

**_And just like that_**

**_The chemicals react_**

**_(Jamie)_**

**_The chemicals react_**

The girls all bowed as they got the largest response from the Houses, all of which (with the exception of a few Slytherins) had been dancing and jumping along to the song. The guys backstage applauded, and they all came back out on stage with the others who performed before all of them.

Dumbledore then walked up to the mike and said, "Let's give these talented people a huge round of applause again, everyone!" at which the audience applauded again. The he said, "That was it for the talent showcase. I hope you all enjoyed the performances, and you may now be excused to spend the rest of your weekend doing what you want at your own leisure!"

The guys and girls walked back up to their dorms to put their instruments and the amps away, and then they met back up outside and went and sat under the willow tree near the lake. Jamie was in Harry's lap, Dean and Ginny were cuddled close together, Luna was leant against the tree, Ron's head in her lap as she played with his hair, and Seamus and Lavender were lying down on the grass. The gang spent the rest of the day talking and lounging outside, and just thinking about nothing in particular; Everything was nice and peaceful.

**_A/N: Here's the list of songs that were sung, in order:_**

**_Pink – "Misunderstood"_**

**_Christina Aguilera – "Reflection"_**

**_Pink – "U and Ur Hand"_**

**_Three Days Grace – "Are You Ready?"_**

**_Aly & AJ – "Chemicals React"_**

**_Reviewing helps me immensely, so please press that blue button to the left of your screen! Molto Grazie! (Many thanks for peeps who don't kno Italian)_**


	5. Passion

Chapter 5: Passion

Harry and Jamie were still inseparable, even as December came and the grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Everyone was either outside enjoying the snow, or inside sitting by their fires and drinking hot chocolates.

Harry and Jamie were being kept extremely busy with their Head duties, and they rarely had any time to spend together as Christmas was approaching. The only time they had to themselves was when they were in the Heads dorms.

One Saturday, they ventured outside for a snowball fight with Ron, Luna, Ginny and Dean. The girls against the guys, and the guys won, but only by cheating. They captured the girls and tickled them into submission, Luna being the first to admit defeat when Ron found her most ticklish spot, and used it to his advantage. Jamie gave in next, unable to stand it any longer and feeling about ready to pass out. Ginny was tough, but it was only when Ron and Harry helped Dean and four extra hands began tickling her senseless that she gave in.

The next night, Harry and Jamie were sitting in the common room of the Head's dorms, and Jamie bid Harry goodnight and retreated to her room. She changed into an oversized t-shirt with Linkin Park on it, and she laid on her bed.

The truth was, Jamie wasn't the least bit tired. She and Harry had been making out, and she had started getting aroused because Harry had been sucking and nibbling on her neck. She wanted to get to her room, so she could relieve herself. She laid there, imagining Harry running his hands all over her body, and she brought her hands to her breasts and rubbed them, tugging on her nipples and moaning slightly.

She then ran her hands slowly down her stomach and abdomen, and she dipped her hands into her panties, running her finger over her opening before sticking it inside of her, and she gasped and moaned out Harry's name softly.

She worked her finger in and out, and she bit her lip, moaning. She then added her middle finger, and she rocked her hips as she fingered herself faster.

Harry had been getting ready for bed, and he went through their adjoining bathroom to say goodnight to Jamie. He opened her door, and stopped short.

He saw her, outlined by the moonlight coming through her window, and she was shifting and moaning. Harry almost went to see if she was having a nightmare, but then he distinctly heard his name come out of her mouth. It was then that he realized what she was doing.

He just stood there, gaping and getting very aroused as she pleasured herself, thinking of him. She screwed up her face as she came close to her orgasm, and she was muttering things over and over, saying, "Oooh, Harry………..Oh, yes…..Yesssss……….Mmmm, just like that………Oh, like that…….Oh, oh, oh…..Right there, right there, Oh Merlin, yes!!!"

Harry was now so hard that it hurt, and he watched as Jamie bucked her hips, moaned out, "Right there, right there, right there…………." And suddenly, she arched her back, her eyes wide and she screamed out his name as she came violently. She rocked her hips and rode through her orgasm, her breathing returning to normal.

He then walked into her room, and Jamie turned her head in his direction, not really seeing him at first. Then her eyes focused again, and she gasped and said, "Harry? How long have you been….um….standing there?" Harry sat on her bed and crawled on top of her, saying, "Long enough love." Jamie's eyes went wide, and she said, "Harry, what are you…." But she stopped and moaned as Harry ground his erection against her sensitive clit. She moaned out, "Harry, please……" and he asked, "Please, what?"

He then said, "What do you want?" as he lifted her shirt and suckled her nipples, making her moan. Jamie then moaned out, "You know what I want" and Harry looked into her eyes, his pupils dilated with lust, and he said huskily, "Say it. You want my cock, don't you?"

Jamie groaned at his words, and she said, "Gods, yes." Harry then ground his erection harder into her, and he whispered in her ear, "Say it." Jamie bucked her hips and she gasped out, "Gods, Harry, I want your cock. Please, give it to me, Harry. Please!"

He continued to talk dirty to her, saying, "Yeah? You want my hard cock in your tight pussy? I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for weeks. I'm gonna make you scream my name."

Jamie then said, through gritted teeth, "Harry Potter, if you don't fuck me right now, so help me……" and he cast a contraceptive charm on her, said, "It'll hurt at first, love" and proceeded to enter her slowly. Then, he said, "Are you ready?" and Jamie nodded and said, "Just do it, Harry." He then pushed into her, breaking her barrier and fully sheathing himself inside her. Jamie squealed in pain, and she said, "Wait, Harry. Give me a minute."

Then, Jamie nudged Harry's hips with hers, making them both moan. Harry then said, "Hold on. We're going for a ride, love." Jamie reached behind her and grabbed the headboard tightly, and she said huskily, "Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me hard! Now! I need you…" and Harry grinned and replied, "That's what I wanted to hear."

He then pulled out and rammed back into her, making her gasp. He found a steady rhythm, going in and out at a medium pace.

Jamie then said, "Fuck, Harry, go faster!" He grinned again and went faster, pounding into her and making the bed move back and forth. As he continued, he noticed that she must have been nearing her orgasm, because she seemed to have been rendered temporarily speechless from the pleasure coursing through her sweating body.

She had settled for emitting high-pitched gasps of pleasure, and her legs were locked around his waist. Her hips were thrusting upwards, meeting his pace, and she groaned out, "Oh, fuck, Harry…..Yes, like that! Oh, gods, don't stop! Feels so fucking good…." Harry muttered, "You feel so bloody amazing, love" and Jamie moaned and said, "Harry, I'm so fucking close! I'm so close, I'm so close..." Harry leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "That's it, baby. Come for me."

With those words, Jamie arched her back, her muscles seizing up, and she screamed out Harry's name as she came hard. Harry felt her walls squeezing him, and with one more thrust, he yelled out his lover's name as he climaxed, Jamie's walls still milking his throbbing cock.

Harry collapsed, supporting himself on his hands, and he looked down at Jamie. The two of them were sweating heavily and their breathing was returning to normal. Harry leaned down and kissed Jamie quickly, and he rolled off of her to her right. He then leaned over her, and he tucked her hair behind her ear, saying, "That was bloody amazing, love." Jamie smiled contentedly, and she said, "Yeah, it was" while drawing small circles on his chest.

Harry's body was starting to react to the intimate touches Jamie was doing, and he pressed himself against her hip, making her gasp and say, "Harry!" He chuckled and said, "See what you do to me, love?"

The two then proceeded to go at it 3 more times that night, each time ending in a more powerful orgasm than the last. When they were finally so tired that they couldn't do it any more, they curled up together and fell asleep, dreaming of each other.


End file.
